


A Different Kind of Misdirection

by DarkWoods



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is shameless, Aomine is thirsty AF, Aomine swearing, Humor, Kuroko in a crop top, Kuroko's grandmother is a gift to everyone, M/M, Possibly OOC, and minor hints of child neglect because I can't leave things nice, first time writing for KnB sorry, kuroko's parents are just mentioned, the thing you didnt know you need, this is self-indulgent trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWoods/pseuds/DarkWoods
Summary: Really, Aomine thought to himself, it was his own fault for being so insistent. He knew Tetsuya would feel obligated to humour him for at least an hour for coming all that way, and they’d have a good time bonding even if he was guaranteed to win every game.Wrong, he was so wrong.(Or Aomine is short-sighted and is thirsty over Kuroko to the point of dehydration)





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is self-indulgent T R A S H but I hope you like it too.
> 
> I was inspired by the song [Bad and Boujee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-sJp1FfG7Q) by Migos while looking at a picture of Kuroko in the New Era KnB snapbacks and I was wearing a crop top myself. (In other words it was p random but wouldn't leave me alone, and there's not enough Aokuro. There's a lot a of swearing and other stuff associated with rap in the song just as a heads up.)

Really, Aomine thought to himself, it was his own fault for being so insistent. It was a nice spring Saturday, quite warm but breezy enough to keep the temperature perfect. At the beginning he’d selfishly thought, _‘Hey, I bet Tetsu isn’t doing anything. We should play some ball!’_ and because he knew Tetsuya would say something like, _“I’m studying Aomine-kun”_ or _“Is Kagami-kun coming?”_ and he actually thought it would be a good idea to just show up at Tetsuya’s house and demand a game. He knew Tetsuya would feel obligated to humour him for at least an hour for coming all that way, and they’d have a good time bonding even if he was guaranteed to win every game.

Wrong, he was so wrong.

His first dilemma was the fact that he never considered the fact that Tetsuya may have already had plans. So he was a bit dejected when his grandmother answered the door (as sweet as he remembered her from middle school, bless her old soul) and told him, _“Tetsu-chan just ran out to grab some more flour for me, I’m going to make some cookies. You must stay for dinner Dai-chan, my you’ve grown so big!”_ and a whole bunch of other cute little old lady stuff like that before welcoming him inside.

( _“You better not hurt my grandbaby again, you foolish boy!”)_

Tetsuya’s house was just as neat as he remembered it, still a hybrid of modern and traditional styles. He also wasn’t surprised to find that Tetsuya’s parents weren’t home either, just as he remembered them last as well, he thought bitterly. Yet he chose not to linger on it because he could at least figure out that it was none of his business and his grandmother was more than enough to make up for their absence in Tetsuya’s eyes. ~~Not that it stopped anyone from being salty about the situation for his sake anyways.~~

“I’ll get you some tea and a snack while you wait, he should almost be home by now.” Honestly Aomine thought it was much too warm for tea, but one does not say no to a Kuroko when they’re determined to be hospitable.

“Ah, thanks Gran.” Aomine scratched the back of his head as he looked around the livingroom he was seated in uneasily. Awkward. What was one supposed to do when they’re left alone in their sort-of ex-best friend’s house, and are waiting for said friend to return when they don’t even know their sort-of ex-best friend invited themselves over?

Thankfully he only had to nurse his hot drink for about ten minutes before Tetsuya appeared, announcing his return with, “I’m home. I have the flour Grandmother, do you have everything ready? Eh? Who’s visiting?” Though Aomine could only hear his voice carrying through the house since he was down the hall from the front door.

“Welcome home Tetsu-chan. Dai-chan came to see you so I let him in to wait for your return. He’s just on the couch.” She said pleasantly. Welp, now was as good a time as ever to announce his presence.

“Welcome home Tetsu!” Aomine hollered with a grin as he rose to fully greet him, leaving his most full cup on the coffee table.

“A-Aomine-kun?” He rounded the corner just in time to see Tetsuya’s widened eyes before he fell back into his usual deadpan. “What are you doing here?”

“I was bored and I wanted to play some ball with you. Though I can see you’re already busy with your Grandmother, sorry for intruding.” He said sheepishly as he scooped up his basketball from where it sat near his shoes.

But it seemed Granny Kuroko would have none of that. “Oh no, don’t cancel on my account. Besides, I already invited Dai-chan to dinner. I’ll make the cookies myself for tonight’s desert and we can make vanilla bean ice cream together tomorrow Tetsu-chan.” His Grandmother said dismissively as she shooed them out the door.

Before Aomine could ponder how it was possible to make your own ice cream beyond the notion of _‘Old Lady Magic’_ Tetsuya put in his own two-cents on the rapidly progressing series of events.

“Er, wait. I need to change my clothes.” Tetsuya muttered weakly in complaint.

Now here is where he made mistake number two, and sealed his own fate.

Aomine scoffed as he grabbed Tetsuya by his small wrist as pulled him back towards the door. “You look fine, I don’t know who you’re trying to impress.” By god did he look _fine_. It was criminal how good he looked in grey sweatpants and a white zip-up hoodie, the black snapback with blue accents he had on turned backwards was just perfect. The way a tuft of his sky blue hair poked out was just too cute and Aomine almost blushed when he saw Kuroko slip his feet into the sick pair of blue and grey air Jordans he’d gotten him for his birthday a few months ago.

“Y-You’re wearing the shoes…” He said with a hint of disbelief, and of course it was something Kuroko picked up on.

The smaller teen paused as he looked at Aomine with a quirked brow and a faint smirk. “Was I not supposed to?”

“Th-That’s not what I meant stupid! Let’s just go already!” He stammered, and Tetsuya didn’t even have the decency to fix his face back into a deadpan, the little shit!

He almost jumped when Tetsuya’s grandmother started to laugh, he’d been so focused on Tetsuya he’d forgotten she was right there watching them.

“My shirt…” Kuroko said longingly before he followed Aomine outside anyways.

“Dinner will be ready at six-thirty, you boys go work up an appetite” She said with warm smile and crinkles around her soft pale blue eyes.

“We will, thanks Gran!” Aomine shouted back as her as Tetsuya lead him to a nearby court.

Thankfully the court was empty and the temperature was still kept comfortable by the moving air. Unfortunately due to Misdirection Overflow, Tetsuya couldn’t use any of his tricks aside from the Phantom Shot. It really didn’t help that he was further handicapped by the fact that it was a one-on-one game, making it even more impossible for him to score many baskets. If he wasn’t so skilled at stealing the ball and reading Aomine’s movements, as well as timing when to use the Phantom Shot they both knew he would’ve had a score of zero. Still, one-sided or not both of them were having fun and working up a sweat that negated any relief the breeze may have carried.

“Haaah, we totally should’ve brought some water. I’m starting to get thirsty.” Aomine grumbled as he used his sweater sleeve to wipe the perspiration from his forehead.

“I would have if Aomine-kun hadn’t rushed me out of the house.” Tetsuya sassed between pants. His cheeks were rosy from the exertion of keeping up with Aomine and if he could appreciate the way sweat made Tetsuya’s fair skin almost sparkle in the light…well, that was between he and himself.

And here is where he made mistake number three, his greatest act of folly.

Aomine tugged off his black pull-over sweater (what was he thinking wearing black in this weather) to reveal a red Chicago Bulls tank top. He paused as he appraised Tetsuya’s many layers, “Why don’t you take off your sweater Tetsu? Aren’t you hot?” and if he also wanted to catch a gleam of those rock-hard biceps in action that was no one’s business but his own. Seriously, Tetsuya was lean and had poor stamina but he was in no way a weakling, and the painful tingling sensation left in his palms after he relearned how to receive his passes from _across an official sized court,_ could attest to that.

To his utter surpise, Tetsuya actually looked embarrassed at the idea. “I told you Aomine-kun, I wanted to get changed before we left.”

“What? Are you not wearing a shirt or something? If you’re self-conscious I can take my shirt off too.” He was perfectly willing to take his pants off too if Tetsuya asked the right way. He had to remind himself to reel it in before he said something to that effect out loud. “O-Or you can wear my tank top. It’d be kinda big but…” Oh shit, what the fuck did he just say!? _‘Way to go Daiki! Tell him the rest of your fetishes while you’re at it!’_ Oh god, his face felt too warm to not be on fire.

Even Tetsuya turned a bit pink at the idea as he laughed at the suggestion. “As much as I appreciate the offer to wear your sweaty shirt, I am wearing one.”

Right. He was sweaty and gross. Nice.

“I…didn’t think of that.” As big of an idiot he felt, he’d babble like a dumbass all day if it got Tetsuya to smile at him like that. As if they were sharing a private joke even though there was no one around (and didn’t Tetsu know how to make a guy feel like the only man in the world, like light in a vast darkness).

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Aomine persisted. “I don’t care if it’s a frilly pink princess shirt, just take off your sweater before you pass out. It’s too hot to carry you home and this pavement isn’t soft.”

“I have faith Aomine-kun would catch me.”

Fuck.

“Just take it off!”

Tetsuya immediately gave him a hooded look. “How forward Aomine-kun.”

Little bastard.

“You know what I meant! God, why are you being so difficult?!” Aomine couldn’t help but shout in exasperation and embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…I wasn’t expecting to stay outside or hang out with anyone, and you didn’t let me change my shirt. I normally just wear it around the house when it gets hotter but I threw on a sweater to go to the convenience store for my grandmother. I’m…a little embarrassed.” He confessed shyly, scuffing a shoe against the hot ground, and damn it all if Aomine was suddenly willing to walk all the way back to Tetsuya’s house to let him change.

“Ugh. Fine, let’s go back to your place.” Aomine grumbled,

“No, its fine. I trust Aomine-kun won’t laught at me too much.” He said as he unzipped his jacket.

Aomine’s first thought was _‘What’s his problem? It’s just a black T-shirt that says “Ball Life” in bold white English.’_ But then it hit him as he lowered his gaze.

That was it.

There was nothing else.

The shirt cut off a few centimeters under the lettering, the whole length of the shirt only reaching an inch above his ~~too cute~~ belly button.

Oh shit.

Ooooh fucking _shit._

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-_

“Aomine-kun?” His gaze was yanked back up to Tetsuya’s face as he tossed his sweater on top on Aomine’s, which he’d hung on the battered chain link fence that surrounded the court.

“I…don’t know what your deal is, you look fine to me.” _So fine._ Wow, was it getting hotter? Man he could use some water because his mouth was dry all the sudden.

“That’s a relief. Ready to play?” He looked much more relaxed than he had a moment ago as he picked up the ball and dribbled it a few times.

“Y-Yeah! Hope you’re ready to get destroyed!” Aomine blustered as he tried to scrape together his remaining brain cells, this kid was actually trying to _kill him_ -

This was so unfair.

It was like Misdirection Overflow all over again, but a million times worse because it was his own gay thoughts distracting him. Just the sight of Tetsuya’s arms flexing as he handled the ball was usually enough to distracting him into letting a basket or two past his guard every now and then on a ~~good~~ bad day, but this new element of exposed midriff just threw him completely out of whack. Tetsuya didn’t have a six pack or anything but seeing the ripple of his abdominal muscles as he shifted his weight to slip past him with the ball, that light blue happy trail his eyes couldn’t help but follow down to his waistband and he’d seen Tetsuya in the showers enough times to know what was underneath but this was just sinful teasing. The way the definition in his lower back muscles just popped as he lined up for a shot and were those _back dimples?! Oh God-_

“Aomine-kun, are you okay?” He was startled out of his musings when Tetsuya gently knocked on his head.

“Wh- I- Uh, yeah why?” Play it cool, play it cool, _playitcool_.

“You literally just watched me steal the ball and score a point. Again. I’ve almost caught up to you.” Shit, was he really just standing there like an idiot? Damn, Satsuki was right when she said he couldn’t multi-task.

For the love of god. Play. It. Cool. Daiki.

“I just ah, like watching you have so much fun y’know? Plus I’m starting to feel dehydrated from all this work and sun.” Smooth, dodged a bullet.

“I am getting pretty tired myself. It’s only twenty after five but we can hang out in my room until dinner.” Tetsuya suggested, and Aomine wanted to weep tears of joy and horror because he was going to be alone with Tetsuya in his _bedroom_ , where wonderful things could happen…

The more he studied Tetsuya’s exposed skin the more he couldn’t help but want to _touch_.

How did half a shirt reduce him to this horny mess?

He could feel tingles of desire racing up and down his spine, a tight feeling in his gut and butterflies in this stomach. God help them both if Tetsuya knew what he was doing to him…

“Aomine-kun?”

“Right, yeah! Sounds good!” Not subtle! Critical hit!

Great! Now Tetsuya was giving him a strange look.

“Why don’t we rest in the shade for a bit and cool down before walking back. If you pass out I can’t carry you.” Teased Tetsuya as he pulled down their sweaters and seemed to saunter his way out of the fenced in court and over to a nearby patch of grass that was shaded by a looming tree. Once again Aomine was hypnotized as he watched the miniscule unconscious sway of Tetsuya’s hips as he walked and tried to memorize the way shadows contoured his back.

Move. He had to move. Follow Tetsuya. That was something he could do.

Tetsuya had spread their sweaters on the ground like a blanket before he sat down cross-legged on his own. With much less grace Aomine grunted as his butt hit the packed dirt that still had yet to fully thaw, contrary to the unseasonably warm weather.

“Is the length of my shirt really that shocking Aomine-kun?”

Aomine chocked on air at the question, unwillingly outing himself. Left hook out of nowhere, Tetsuya never pulled his verbal punches. “I- er.”

Much to Aomine’s distress it seemed like Tetsuya was going to let him sweat it out and fully explain himself. “It’s just…very distracting. Not in a bad way!” he added on hurriedly. He didn’t want Tetsuya to get the wrong idea but he also didn’t want him to get the right one either!

Unfortunately Tetsuya wasn’t giving him anything to work with, his carefully cultivated blank expression as cool as ice. “I mean you just look…” He gestured wildly in Tetsuya’s direction. “Like…it suits you? Really well?” He wasn’t quite sure why he phrased it like a question because he _definitely_ looked good. That was the whole problem.

Realization lit up Tetsuya’s face and straightened his posture, exposing more of his creamy skin- “Ah, I see now.”

Wait what?

“Aomine-kun has been ogling me, how shameless.” The little turd was smirking at him! Aomine would’ve given him a scalp bruising noogie if he weren’t so mortified. He could feel his face freeze into a probably comical expression. Eyes wide, mouth lax and hanging open, eyebrows drawn together in horror.

“I- not at all! I hate this stupid shirt!” It was okay to cry right? He’d cried in front of Tetsuya before, what’s one more occasion?

“It’s okay Aomine-kun, if it’s you I don’t mind.”

His face felt strange and tingly, just how badly was he blushing? This had to be a dream, Aomine felt a sense of surrealism wash over him. “Oh my god…oh my god this isn’t real.” He muttered to himself, and he would bet _Tetsuya was just loving this._

“I like to watch you too.”

The words cut through the haze and Aomine’s eyes were drawn back to his, the tips of his blue locks dancing at his brow, the warm pink of his cheeks, the gentle sloap of his nose…his tongue wetting his probably soft lips…

“…Ever since Teiko…ever since I met you…”

Were they getting closer? Aomine felt like he was drowning, surrounded by blueblueblue and pale peach skin-

“Ever since I first saw you…I thought…what I wouldn’t give to have that light.” It was getting hard to breath, he could feel the moisture of Tetsuya’s every exhale dance across his skin, noses almost brushing as Tetsuya loomed closer.

“But now…” Now? Something changed? Could Tetsuya not forgive him?

“I think, what I wouldn’t give to have _you_.”

 _Fuuuuuuuuuuck_.

If that wasn’t an invitation, he didn’t care at this point. Aomine closed the gap and kissed Tetsuya as if he were parched and he were a tall glass of water. A little too much force but he didn’t care because Tetsuya was _kissing him back_ and he could die happily. ~~Though he’d like to die after following that happy trail down Tetsuya’s pants but~~

Unable to keep his hands to himself Aomine _finally_ put his fingers to Tetsuya’s exposed flesh and something inside him went weak as the muscles beneath his eager hands shivered at his touch-

Tetsuya suddenly pulled away, and Aomine couldn’t help but chase him before he got a hold of himself. “Aomine-kun, we’re in public!” Tetsuya looked absolutely scandalized over their actions. His skin flushed, pupils dilated and chest heaving, hat askew. A feral grin stretched across his face as he imagined how Tetsuya would look squirming underneath him, smirking above him, losing himself to the throes of passion…

“You said we could hang out in your room right?”

“That’s sick, my grandmother is home.”

“That’s not a no!”

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol they totally made out in his room. When Tetsuya mentions to his grandmother he's going to Aomine's house like a week later, before he leaves she takes him by the hands and says 'You boys be safe.' and Tetsuya just _knows_ from her tone and that look she's giving him that she doesn't mean 'Don't talk to strangers' and just d i e s .


End file.
